Beyond Tears
by Confessed4Life
Summary: The Keeper has been defeated, but there is no rest for the Seeker and his friends. First attempt at the 'correct' formatting
1. Chapter 1

They sat around the fire as it crackled and popped at it cooked their dinner, smiles on each of their faces. The Keeper had been defeated and the world was safe. Richard constantly looked sideways at the beautiful Confessor sitting beside him. Kahlan, the woman he loved, smiled widely, knowing his eyes were on her.

"You're going to get tired of staring at me." She said softly, keeping her eyes on the fire.

"I don't think that would be possible." He said moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Snuggling closer, she leaned into his embrace, enjoying the comfort of his arms. From across the fire, Zedd smiled at the couple, enjoying seeing them happy. He had known Richard would not be harmed by Kahlan's magic; he had, for so long, hoped that they would somehow realize it. Seeing both of them laughing together and holding hands was something he was glad to witness. Rolling her eyes, Cara let out a sigh as she poked a stick into the dirt. She had been avoiding looking at the happy couple sense they left The Pillars of Creation.

"Will you two just go off through the trees already?" she asked as she threw a stick into the fire. "You're making me sick."

Richard snorted a laugh at the Mord-Sith's reaction, Kahlan's smile widened as she looked over the fire at her friends. She had never felt so happy before, she had never known this kind of happiness existed. Not for a Confessor.

"Cara, if we are making you that uncomfortable, you could always go into the trees yourself." Richard said with a smile, tightening his hold around Kahlan.

"I am not the one who can't keep my hands to myself." she retorted quickly looking around them at the trees. "There's a river that way." she pointed behind herself.

Standing, Kahlan brushed the dirt off of her skirt and turned to Richard, holding out her hand to him. Taking her hand, he stood, his smile widening as she pulled him through the trees. His heart raced as he watched her flow gracefully though the trees before him, her perfect form outlined by the moonlight. Her pace slowed as they neared the river, the sound of flowing water filling the air. Pulling her to a stop, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers. Her breathing quickened as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers.

"I'm so happy I can do that now." she said with a smile as she pulled back.

"You could always kiss me. I would never stop you."

She smiled widely, "I don't have to worry about destroying you now." she pulled herself closer to him, pressing her body against his, "This, the thought of this, used to terrify me."

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he kissed the top of her head. His heart slightly aching for the pain she had been in. "Kahlan?" he asked after a few minutes when she didn't pull away.

"Mmm?" she replied softly.

"The river isn't too far..."

She pulled back, opening her eyes, "Sorry. I forgot where we were for a moment."

"I didn't mind." he smiled as he took her hand and started walking towards the sounds of water.

Reaching the water, he turned towards her, smiling widely as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Care for a swim?"

She laughed, softly running her fingers across his chest, "It's hard to believe it's over."

"What is it?" he asked softly, noticing the smile fade from her face.

Looking up quickly, she tried to smile "Nothing, I was just thinking." she said as she reached for her jacket.

Stopping her hands with his, he sighed "Thinking about what?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"We're free. The world is safe, Kahlan, it's all over."

"That's what we thought when you killed Darken Rahl." she said softly, looking to the ground, trying to keep him from seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I didn't make a mistake this time."

"You didn't make a mistake when you killed Rahl." she said quickly, looking up into his eyes, "How could you know that when the boxes exploded, tears in the rift would appear?" she said smiling, trying to assure him.

He smiled a small smile at her attempt. Reaching up, he gently tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes close for a moment from the comfort of his touch. The sight of her caught his breath in his throat, his heart eternally grateful for her.

"How about that swim?" she said quickly, reaching for his pants and smiling mischievously.

"I do believe that The Mother Confessor wants me naked."

Pulling her hands from him, she reached for her jacket, "Well if you don't want to..." she tossed it to the ground, her eyes connected with his, "I'll swim by myself."

He watched, mesmerized, as she removed her clothes, her eyes remaining focused on his. Kahlan's smile widened as her skirt fell to the ground, his eyes moving over her slowly.

"It's only fair to lose your clothes as well, Seeker." She laughed as she turned and walked into the water.

"Yes mistress!" he called after her, quickly removing his pants with a smile as she turned back towards him, eyebrow raised.

He moved quickly into the water, swimming after her. "I could get used to this." his voice soft and husky, his body inches from hers.

"Me too." she smiled, moving closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Speaking without words, they waded in the water, holding each other.

"Richard?"

"Yes?" he replied looking down at her, their eyes meeting.

"What are we going to do now?" her voice soft and fragile, "I must return to Aydindril."

"I'll go with you." he replied quickly, cupping her face in his hands.

"What about your home in Hartland?"

Smiling warmly, he brushed her wet hair from her face, allowing his hand to linger on her shoulder. "Kahlan, my home is with you."

A smile crossed her features, as she reached up to his face, pulled him closer and kissed him. Slowly, her legs wrapped around his waist, removing any distance between them, her body begging for him. He laughed as she pushed into him, her fingernails slightly digging into his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her impossibly closer, his own need rising with hers.

*************************************************************************

"Are you two done? You are not the only ones who wish to bathe!" Cara's voice came from the trees. She looked through the limbs, she watched as Richard turned them around, using his body to cover Kahlan's. Smirking, she noticed their clothes lying on the ground, a few feet from the water. "Hurry up, before I run off with your clothes!" she called out smiling widely.

"We're coming Cara!" he shouted back. Being sure to keep Kahlan behind him, he walked slowly towards the river shore. Bending down, he grabbed her clothes and handed them to her before going for his own.

Dressing in silence, they each glanced at the other, smiling widely as they both shivered from the cool wind flowing past them, drying the water dripping from their bodies. As Kahlan laced her corset, he took her hand and led her towards camp.

"We should send word to Chase. Maybe he and his family would be able to meet us..."

Turning towards her, a smile across his face, he let out a laugh "I suppose." Even now, after thinking he could not love her any more, he found himself falling deeper in love with her. She knew how important his friends were to him and if he didn't want to go back to Hartland, she was going to be sure he didn't lose anything. "I love you."

She smiled warmly at his words, her heart still swelling over the amount of love she felt from him. "And I love you." she said as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I want you to be happy, but Aydindril isn't your home."

"Not yet, but it will be." he tightened his hold around her, keeping her body against his, "Kahlan, anywhere you are, as long as I am with you, that will be my home."

She pulled back slowly, looking to the ground, "The People's Palace." her heart stopped at her own words. "You're the heir to D'Hara."

He sighed, realizing she was right, "I do not wish to rule D'Hara. I will not rid them of a tyrant only to replace him with myself."

"You can protect the people, Richard."

"I don't know anything about it. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I can help you." she said looking up, "You can change their lives." she added, her smile returning.

Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, he smiled, "I don't want to be away from you."

Her smile widened, "Well then, I guess we're going to have to find a way to keep you with me."

Taking her hand, he turned and started walking back to camp "I hope Zedd didn't eat all the food." he laughed

"He probably left us a piece of bread." she said trying not to laugh as she imagined how much the wizard ate.

********************************************************

"If you wanted us to save you some food, you should have said something." Zedd said as he sat forward on his bedroll. "I do not read minds."

"Oh really?" Richard retorted, trying to keep from smiling. "I remember you always seeming to know what I was thinking about Kahlan."

Her face heated at the men's expressions.

The wizard laughed "My boy, everyone knew what you were thinking when you looked at her. You were like a love struck child!"

Richard smiled at the statement. "I am like a love struck child." he corrected, turning towards Kahlan, who had knelt down beside the fire.

"Thank you." she said as she lifted up some food and looked up to Zedd.

"You are welcome. Cara seemed to think you both would return hungry."

"She threatened you?" Richard asked with a wide smile.

"She merely... suggested it." he said as he lay back, staring off into the stars. "There is some soup left as well, though it tastes terrible." he laughed "Cara made it."

"I think I'll pass." Kahlan said as she lifted the lid and smelled the soup.

Richard snorted a laugh at her face, "It can't be that bad."

"You want to try it?" she replied spooning some into a bowl. She watched as the smell hit him, his eyes closed as he let out a cough.

"Maybe not." he laughed as he took the bowl from her. He waited a moment, slowly moving the spoon through the soup, "What's in here?"

"I don't know. She made it while I was getting the real food." Zedd said as he looked over towards them.

"I think she was trying to kill us." Richard said dumping it into the grass.

"You could have done no better." Cara said walking over to them. "You are lucky I made it all, the way the old wizard eats, and we would all starve."

Kahlan smiled up as the Mord-Sith walked past "Thank you Cara."

Rolling her eyes, she laid down on her bedroll and turned away from them. "Try not to devour each other while we sleep." she said loudly making Zedd laugh.

*************************************************************

His eyes opened slowly, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight beating down upon him. His arms tightened around the small woman lying against him. Her right arm lay over his chest, her palm open against him. Their blanket lay on his other side, their bodies keeping them warm throughout the night. The sound of Zedd and Cara packing up camp echoed in his ears.

"How long do you think we can lay here without being told to get up?" she asked softly, being sure not to move.

"Not long." Cara said standing above them. "Get up." she said as she dumped a bowl of water over them.

Kahlan's body jumped from his, her arms wrapping around her from the sudden cold. "Cara!" she said as she looked for her, her eyes closing from the brightness of the sun.

"What? Now you're awake. You can finish packing up camp." She smiled down at them, "Get up!"

They watched her as she walked through the trees. The moment she was gone, Richard pulled Kahlan back to him, hugging her close.

"Zedd won't say anything." He said as she looked around for him. "He's almost as happy about this as we are." He added with a sigh.

"We should help them, Richard."

He smiled and closed his eyes, "And we will… Tomorrow."

Covering her mouth to drown her laughter, she sat forward. "I'll get it Zedd." She said as the wizard knelt beside the fire and began packing their plates.

"It's alright child. You can lay for a while longer." He looked up to the trees, "It would be wise to be up before Cara returns." He added with a smile.

Moving from Richard's arms, she stood up, brushed the dirt from her clothes and walked over to Zedd, leaving Richard lying in the sun with a smile on his face.

"You're worried about returning to Aydindril." He asked as she knelt down beside him.

She looked up at him surprised "How did you know?"

"I am a Wizard of the First Order, I know everything." He replied looking past her at Richard.

"Zedd, he says he doesn't want to go back home."  
"You are his home." Their eyes connected, "Kahlan, you are all he has left."

"He has you too." She said smiling softly as she pushed the pack closed.

The wizard smiled, "I am here. You are here. He has no reason to go back."

"He must have friends." She said softly, "Zedd, I'm afraid."

"That he will not like your home?" he said smiling, "You should not be afraid dear. He will love being with you. Nothing else will matter."

"Zedd, you know my duties will keep me away from him."

He nodded, "He will understand Kahlan."

"I don't want to disappoint him." She sighed, "He will be bored." She added as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything will be fine. He loves you." He smiled watching her face light up with joy. "You two will be happy."

"Still sleeping Lord Rahl?" Cara asked stepping into sight. "The Mother Confessor is doing her part-"

"One day Cara, when you are as happy as I, I will not stand in your way." Richard said sitting forward.

"We should be moving. If we hurry, we can arrive in Aydindril in a week." Zedd said, helping Kahlan to stand.

"First we must stop at the People's Palace." Cara said looking around at them all.

"No." Richard said firmly, "We're going to Aydindril."

Seeing that it was not the time to argue, Cara picked up her pack with a sigh and waited for the others. With a smile, Kahlan walked to Richard, knelt down and helped him pack his things. Their eyes constantly locking on each other, until they were finished.

"Will you two hurry up?" Cara said as she leaned against a large tree. "If you keep up this pace, I'm going to die before we leave."

Wrapping his arm around her, Richard and Kahlan walked towards the Mord-Sith, who immediately started off as they made their way towards her.

"You know, It's rude to forget the Wizard of the First Order!" Zedd called out after them, making them all laugh as they turned to watch him hurry towards them. "I didn't even get to pack a snack."

Handing him a piece of bread, Kahlan smiled, "I thought you would be hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in silence, Cara lead them through the thick trees, her eyes rolling every time she heard Richard or Kahlan giggle behind her. They had been walking hand in hand since they left the pillars and their happiness was starting to really annoy her. Their laughter continued to ring in her ears as Richard teasingly moved around Kahlan, her white dress flowing gracefully around her.

"Richard!" she laughed out as his arms wrapped around her, his chest pressing against her back. "They're not going to wait for us." she breathed out as his lips connected with her neck, moving down to her shoulder. Her head tilted over, allowing him more room to work as she grabbed his hands and help them against her.

"I don't think they will get that far from us." he smiled widely as she turned in his arms, her own arms wrapping around his waist.

"I guess they won't miss us for a few minutes..." she replied before pressing her lips to his. Her hands roamed over his back; gripping his shirt tightly. Her body pressed firmly against his, her warmth burning through him, fueling his desire. His hands entangled in her hair, holding her face to his. A soft moan escaped her as she pulled back, "I still can't believe I can kiss you like that." she said softly, running her hand over his chest. "It's nice." she added before placing a quick kiss on his lips, grabbing his hand and walking after Zedd and Cara, pulling him along behind her.

"There you two are." Zedd said as they caught up to them, "I was just trying to send Cara after you."

"I don't know why." Cara said rolling her eyes, "We both know what they were doing. They haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other since we saved the world." Richard laughed at her tone as he held Kahlan close to him, his hand slowly moving up and down on her side. "See? Still touching." she added, stretching her arm out towards them, trying not to smile, "We're never going to get anywhere."

Zedd laughed, "She has a point. We could have been there two days ago."

"You didn't have to wait for us." Richard said smiling. "I'm sure Kahlan knows the way home." he added looking towards her, her eyes fixed off into the distance.

Slowly, she started walking away from them, "Did anyone see that?" she asked, straining her eyes to look farther.

"See what?" Richard was by her side, his hand on his sword.

"There was something over there." she pointed into the trees, "I know I saw something." she added as Cara stepped closer, looking in the same direction with a doubtful look.

"I don't see anything." the Mord-Sith said with a sigh.

Taking another step closer, Kahlan released a sigh of her own, "I must be tired."

"You should be." Cara said with a laugh "You two go at it all night long."

"Cara, when you find someone you love, you'll understand." Richard said with a smile, just as an arrow flew past Cara.

"Get down!" he shouted as he grabbed Kahlan and threw her to the ground, using his body to shield hers. Cara moved behind the tress, pressing her back firmly against the bark as she moved around, trying to look around it.

"I guess you aren't tired." Richard whispered softly, with a small smile.

"Oh, I am." she teased before pushing on his chest slightly, "We should probably see who's trying to kill us." she said, her voice becoming serious, erasing his smile.

"Cara, can you see anything?" he asked as he moved off of Kahlan, keeping his body low to the ground, his arm lingering over her stomach, keeping her down.

"There are at least four of them." she replied, sinking down on the tree. "They're coming this way."

Weapons drawn, a group of large men stepped carefully through the trees, looking around. Leaping around the tree, Cara's agiel pointed at the back of the one closest to her. Richard, standing in front of Kahlan, held his sword tightly, protectively.

"Mother Confessor." the man closest to him said as he kneeled. "We were sent to find you and bring you back safely." he added just as three other men kneeled before her.

"Who sent you?" Zedd asked softly, keeping his eyes focused on the men before them.

"The Mother Confessor's sister." he replied, slightly lifting his head towards her. "She received word you were near. We were asked to escort you back."

"Then why did you try to kill us?" Cara said walking around them to stand beside Richard.

"You are Mord-Sith."

"This one's smart." she said rolling her eyes.

"You are a threat to The Mother Confessor." he snarled.

Stepping forward, Kahlan moved in front of Cara, "She is no threat to me."

"She is a Mord-Sith." he repeated

"I trust her with my life." Kahlan clarified stepping closer to the confused man kneeling before her. "You will not threaten her again."

"As you wish Confessor." he weakly replied, looking past her towards the smirking woman in red. "But, we must hurry. You were expected days ago."

"The Mother Confessor has been very busy with The Seeker." Cara snorted through a laugh, making the man's eyes widen in shock.

"The Seeker?" he asked softly, looking up to Kahlan confused. "You have taken The Seeker as your mate?"

The word mate echoed in his ears, looking towards his lover, Richard tried to remain impassive. Not missing anything, she gave him a small smile, hoping he would understand that she didn't see him like that.

"Why are you shocked?" Cara asked trying not to laugh, "They barely keep their hands off of each other; you will have more Confessors in no time."

Her words did not seem to ease the man kneeling before them; he stared at Richard, studying him carefully. "You have not confessed him?" he said looking towards Kahlan.

"No."

"Mother Confessor, I am confused. If you have not confessed him, how is he to be your mate?"

Her eyebrows lifted with her smile, her eyes glistening with happiness, "He found a way around my magic."

Immediately, the man looked to Richard, "That is not possible." he turned to Kahlan, his eyes pleading with her, "Confessor, he must have tricked you."

Cara snorted through a laugh, "You don't know anything about him. He wouldn't need to trick her, she-" she stopped as Kahlan lifted her arm towards her, her eyes never leaving the man's.

"You are not here to make assumptions. You will escort all of us back to my sister." her voice hard and angry. "Now." she added as the men looked to the ground.

"Yes Confessor." they said together, immediately standing, they took the pack from Kahlan's hands, then Richard and Cara's.

"I will carry my own, thank you. I can't risk you eating the rest of my lunch." the wizard said making Kahlan smile a small smile.

They followed the four men in silence, their pace much faster than the past week. Looking sideways, Richard watched her face, waiting for the smile he had seen so often. It didn't come.

His heart raced as they approached the Confessor's Palace, he felt small and insignificant. Looked over to Kahlan, he saw a small smile cross her lips as she looked around; taking in the sites she had started to forget.

"Kahlan!" a woman's voice came from the shadows.

"Dennee!" Kahlan called back as she rushed towards the brunette standing beside a large pillar. "It's so nice to see you again." she added as she embraced her sister.

"I was worried something had happened to you."

Smiling, Kahlan turned towards Richard, who had stopped several feet away, his back turned from them as he looked around. "Richard," she called softly. He turned quickly at the sound of her voice.

"You two...?" Dennee asked as he made his way over. "Kahlan, that's wonderful." she attempted a smile as Richard took Kahlan's hand. "Will you both be staying here? Returning to your duties?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Yes." Kahlan replied quickly, tearing her eyes from Richard at her sister's tone. "Excuse us." she said pulling Richard past her sister and into the Palace. "I don't believe you've had a chance to look around before."

"Kahlan, you don't have to do this now." he said pulling her to a stop. "There must be something else you want to do."

She stared at him for a moment, waiting to see if he would change his mind. "I don't know when I will have another chance to show you everything." she said truthfully, looking into his eyes. "They will expect me to return to my duties as soon as possible."

He smiled a small smile; he had to convince her he was fine with it, "The people need you. I'll still be here when you're done."

"I'm going to show you around first." she said softly, her eyes pleading with him.

His heart sank as he took notice of the pain in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Stepping closer, he held both her hands in his, "Kahlan, I know you. Something is wrong."

"I'm afraid." she whispered.

"What?" he asked softly, "Afraid of what?"

She looked to the ground, "I'm afraid that once I return to my duties, you will realize this isn't where you want to be."

"I want to be with you."

She looked up into his eyes, "Richard once the people learn I have returned, I will be busy for days, weeks maybe." she sighed, "This may be the only time we can just... be normal."

He ached with her words, he desire to be like all the other women, "Kahlan," he smiled "I'm sure we can-"

She shook her head, "This is why I asked-"

"If I wanted to go back to Hartland." he finished, his smile fading "Why didn't you say anything?"

Her eyes fell to his chest, trying to find her words, "I was afraid you wouldn't..." she took a deep breath before bringing her eyes back to his, "I was afraid you wouldn't want to come."

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly, "Nothing would change my mind about coming with you." he said into her hair, "I love you."

Her arms wrapped tighter around his waist at his words, "I love you." she pulled back quickly, "There's one thing I want to show you before anything else." she smiled widely, "You may like it."

****************************************************

"Kahlan, where are we going?" he asked as she pulled him along through a long hallway. Passing several closed doors, Richard's mind started to wonder.

"We're almost there." she said without looking back to him, "It's around the corner."

Rounding the corner, there was a set of double doors, his mouth open slightly as he took in the details along them. Pushing them open, Kahlan took in a breath, a smile spread across her face as she looked around. His eyes immediately fell upon the large bed on the other side of the room. Looking sideways, she watched his face, waiting for him to speak. He said nothing.

After a moment, she turned and closed the doors behind her; the click of the lock caused him to turn towards her. Her lips crashed against his, her arms wrapping around him, pushing him backwards towards the bed. Pulling at his shirt, she tossed it to the ground as he moved to the lacing of her dress. He went through the laces quickly; her dress fell to the floor as the back of his legs hit the bed. Turning them, he lifted her onto the bed. He was thankful to make love to her on something soft

****************************************************

He laid beside her, his bare chest pressed firmly against her back, his left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, held over her heart by her own hand. He knew she was asleep, her breathing was slow and steady; he stared at the exposed skin of her shoulder, wanting to kiss it. Lightly, he pressed his lips to her skin; a soft moan of his name escaped her lips, causing him to pull back.

"I'm awake." She said softly without opening her eyes, "I don't mind."

Smiling at her words, he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her shoulder before she slowly rolled onto her back, their eyes connecting for a moment before their lips.

"I can get used to this." She smiled widely, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back for another kiss.

****************************************************

"What's wrong?" Cara asked as Zedd moved past her continuing down the hall.

"I need to find Richard and Kahlan." He replied quickening his pace.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop "You were eating in the kitchen, only something terrible would cause you to leave and go looking for them."

Slightly amused by her statement, he sighed, "I'm afraid we have a problem."

The look on his face told the Mord-Sith everything she needed to know, "They're in her bedroom." Walking past him, she led the way, silently hoping everything would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard?" He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, her head resting on her arms across his chest, a smile across her lips. "What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

He smiled widely, "I was thinking about how happy I am."

Her smile widened at his words as she moved closer to his face, "Really?"

"Really." he replied before pulling her closer towards him and kissing her and slowly rolling her onto her back. Gently, he moved a few strands of hair out of her eyes, allowing him to gaze into them. "Kahlan..." his heart pounded as he tried to find the courage to continue, "Kahlan, marry me?"

Her mouth fell open; her heart began to beat as though it was going to pound through her chest. Never had she imagined hearing those words and here she was, lying in bed with the man she loved, who had just spoken them. He waited, watching her carefully, the smile on her lips, the shock in her eyes, and the lack of breath hitting his face.

"Kahlan?"

She let out the breath she then realized she had been holding, "I'm sorry." she said softly, reaching up to touch his face, "Are you sure?"

"I am more sure of this, than I am of anything." he replied quickly, removing the shock from her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Wrapping both her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately, hoping he understood her answer.

"Is that a yes?" he asked through a small laugh as he pulled back.

"Yes." she nodded, as she leaned forward, "Come here." she said pulling him to her.

*********************************************************

"Have you heard what everyone is saying?" Cara asked Zedd as they hurried down the hall.

"You would be wise to ignore the words spoken by anyone other than those you trust." he replied softly, looking through one of the open doors they past.

"They're saying that he isn't good enough for her." the Mord-Sith continued, "Lord Rahl not good enough for her?" she said annoyed.

"He has made it clear he has no desire to take on the name." Zedd said through a sigh, "It is his decision."

She laughed, "You know he is making the wrong decision. It is his right, he needs to take it." she waited for him to say something, after a few moments she continued, "He can never be with Kahlan if he doesn't. The people will never allow her to mate with someone they believe to be insignificant."

The wizard stopped at her words, "The people have no say in the matter. Kahlan, as The Mother Confessor, decides who she takes as her mate." he said trying to get her to understand, "She loves him. What the people think will not matter to her."

"It will matter to Richard."

"We will handle that if it comes." he stared walking again, "We must tell them."

*********************************************************

Her body flew from his as someone knocked on the door rapidly. Pulling the blanket up to cover herself she sighed, "Yes?"

"We have a problem." Zedd's voice came through the door, causing Richard and Kahlan to roll their eyes.

"If we ignore him, do you think he will leave?" Kahlan asked quietly

"Probably not." he sighed sitting forward "But we can try." he added pulling her to him, her giggle heard on the other side of the door.

"We don't have time for you two touch each other." Cara said loudly, "If you two do not open the door, I will break it down!"

Kahlan pushed him backwards, grabbing the blanket and re-wrapping it around her as she crawled out of the bed.

"I don't think she was serious." Richard said reaching for her arm,

"Both Zedd and Cara are outside this door. Something is wrong." she replied walking to the door.

Cara was the first one through the door, smirking at the sight of Kahlan's ruffled and tangled hair, and Richard lying comfortably in the bed. "You two must have had fun." she said turning towards Kahlan as Zedd walked in.

"Loads." Richard said making Kahlan's cheeks burn.

"We don't have time for this." Zedd said sternly looking to Kahlan, "We've received word about Darken Rahl."

That got Richard's attention, sitting up; he pulled the blanket over himself as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed.

"He used one of his Mord-Sith to bring Nicci back-"

"What?" Kahlan asked almost dropping the blanket around her.

"He's gone back to The People's Palace to reclaim his thrown." Cara said looking to Richard, "If you had taken the title, he wouldn't have the chance to. If you had taken it-"

"That's enough!" Richard shouted, looking over to Kahlan, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "He must know the people will rise against him."

"Not with Nicci. Richard, she has the most powerful Han. Nothing can stop her." Kahlan said softly.

"Then we better stop him before he has his Mord-Sith train her." he said confidently, his eyes never leaving Kahlans.

Clearing his throat and bringing the two out of their silent conversation, Zedd turned to Kahlan, "We should leave as soon as possible. You two should get dressed." with that he and Cara walked through the doors, closing behind them.

They moved quickly, dressing in silence, both minds thinking the same.

"Kahlan," Richard at last spoke as they walked to the doors.

"I'm not staying behind." she said quickly, knowing what he was about to say.

"You've just returned," he paused, "it's your home. You-"

"I can't just wait here." she said grabbing his arm, "I can't."

He stared into the blue eyes, he loved so much, "Kahlan, if anything happened to you, I would-"

"Something could happen to me anywhere. I stand a better chance with you." she smiled.

He sighed, a smile growing on his lips, "I don't believe there is a point in arguing with you."

"And you would be right." she said before pressing a quick kiss on his lips and opening the door, to Zedd and Cara, who were leaning on opposite sides of the wall.

Taking her hand, Richard and Kahlan walked past them, ready to start their next journey together.

*************************************************

"You're telling me, you didn't hear anything anyone was saying in the palace?" Cara asked as her horse rode beside Richard and Kahlan.

"I didn't hear anything. I was busy." he said glancing sideways, giving Kahlan a smile. "Did you hear anything?"

"I-" she looked over to Cara, who stared at her, "I'm not sure what Cara is referring to." she said giving her a hard look.

With a sigh, Cara, rode past them, leaving Richard staring at Kahlan.

"What was she talking about?" he asked quietly, moving his horse closer to hers.

"It's nothing important." she replied quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"Kahlan, I know-"

"Everyone was talking about The Mother Confessor taking The Seeker for her mate." she said looking to the ground.

Richard half laughed, "I don't-"

"It's not important." she repeated, looking up at him, hoping he wouldn't push.

Her hardened look surprised him, but he decided not to continue. He watched her for a few moments, waiting to see if she was going to say anything. She didn't.

"You two should see this." Zedd called back to them.

Kahlan's heart stopped at the sight, bodies covered the ground, blood pooled around them. Stepping down from her horse, she walked closer to the bodies, kneeling down beside one of them.

"They were just farmers and he slaughtered them." she said through tears. "They wouldn't have even fought back." she continued as she stood. Turning away from the bodies, she stared at her horse, her mind going off on its own. "We should get moving. We don't want to give him any more time with her." she said after several moments.

"We're about to have company." Cara said softly, leaning over towards her, "This should be fun." she added as she dismounted her horse, Richard, Kahlan and Zedd following.

They walked closer together as the sound of war screams came through the trees. "Maybe we should split up." Kahlan said softly behind Richard, just as a few more than a dozen D'Haran soldiers came running towards them.

"Lord Rahl would never allow it." Cara piped in with a smirk, "He can protect you better if we stay together."

"Stop calling me that."

"See, he didn't even deny it." she laughed before running forward, wanting to meet the enemy as soon as possible.

The next half hour was a blur of blades and blood, screams and cries. After every man fell dead before him, he looked out for Kahlan, who never wondered more than a dozen feet from him, to be sure she was safe. The sound of Cara's agiel and small laugh rang through his ears, drowning out the sound of his pounding heart. The cry of pain that came from his lovers lips burned into his mind as he turned towards her. The fletching of an arrow sticking out of her arm. Filled with rage, he sliced down the seven men standing between them, watching her as she confessed the man standing before her, blood staining her white dress.

She slowly kneeled to the ground, reaching up and poking at the wound as Richard reached her, just as Cara grabbed the D'Haran standing beside her, "Please help her!" he cried, "My mistress is hurt!"

Ignoring the man, Richard knelt down beside her, tears in his brown eyes. "You're going to be fine." he said with a shaking voice.

Kneeling beside him, Zedd looked down, "You are extremely lucky, child." he said as he touched around the wound. "They could have killed you."

"That was not their orders." the D'Haran stated in a whiny cry, "We were told to kill everyone except The Mother Confessor. I'm so sorry Mistress..." he said looking down to Kahlan, who was staring at Richard while Zedd tended to the wound.

"What does Darken Rahl want with Kahlan?" Cara asked after a moment of silence

"I am not sure. Mistress, he will try again. He has many men."

"What were your orders exactly?" Richard said taking his eyes off of Kahlan for a moment.

"To find and kill the Seeker, Mord-Sith and Wizard. Then bring The Mother Confessor to the People Palace." the D'Haran spoke slowly, being sure of his words.

His eyes found hers, wet with tears as the arrow was pulled from her arm. "Kahlan, you should go back to-"

"No." she stated quickly before he could finish his sentence.

"You're not safe-"

"I'm not going back."

Cara and Zedd watched the looks being exchanged by the couple, "She's not going to give in." Cara stated flatly, "She's as stubborn as you." she continued with a sigh. "We should get moving. We have an extra set of hands to fight with. He'll help protect his mistress."

"Yes Mistress. I will not let any harm come to you." she nodded "You will be safe with me."

Helping her to stand, Richard leaned forward, wrapping his arms gently around her body, "I can't lose you." he said into her ear, "I can't."

His voice flowed through, comforting her. "I do not intend to leave you." she said with her special smile. "But I will not return to Aydindrill."

He smiled at her passion, "Okay. Who am I to argue with The Mother Confessor?"

"You're always hungry." Cara said as she and Zedd walked past them, "You," she pointed to the D'Haran staring at Richard and Kahlan, "have anything to eat?" He shook his head, remaining silent as he continued to watch his mistress in the arms of another man.

Pulling out of their embrace, Kahlan turned towards the D'Haran and sighed, "What's your name?"

"Daniel." he replied quickly

"Daniel, you will take my horse and lead the way."

"Yes Mistress. You will ride with me?"

"No." she said turning to Richard, "I'm riding with you."

Richard watched as Daniel's face fell as Kahlan mounted the horse behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her face leaning against his shoulder. "Is that what your people expected when you took a mate?" he asked softly.

"The Mother Confessor has always taken someone of high statue as her mate, to ensure the promise of peace and trust between lands." she said calmly,

"They are disappointed with your decision."

"A Confessor has never chosen a man she loved. The people do not understand why I have taken someone I loved instead of a prince."

Now he understood. Her people felt she had made a mistake in choosing her mate.


	4. Chapter 4

"If they wanted to announce our position, they've done a great job." Cara sighed as she paced around the camp. Staring at her, Daniel continued helping Zedd with the fire, "The vibrations of her magic was probably heard back in Aydindril." she added as she turned towards them.

"Calm down and help with dinner."

"Yes, because they will be quite hungry from-" she paused, turning towards the sound of giggles behind her. "Good, your back. The wizard wants you to make dinner."

"All right." they replied as one, walking towards him.

"We're all really glad that you go into the trees, but next time, keep it down or go farther so the Confessor doesn't give our position away."

Kahlan's cheeks burned as she looked down to the ground, embarrassed. The smile on Richard's face grew wider as he beamed at the Mord-Sith.

"One day Cara, you'll be happy too." he said pulling Kahlan closer to him, his arm moving from around her shoulder to around her waist.

"Happiness has nothing to do with pleasure."

"You're wrong." Kahlan stated before moving away from Richard and kneeling down beside Zedd.

"Mord-Sith are very good at providing pleasure." she smiled "You had a chance to find out." her eyes locked on Richard for a moment before moving to Kahlan, who looked up to him, then to her. "What?"

"What happened?" she asked curiously looking from Richard to Cara.

"You didn't tell her?" Cara asked knowingly, a smile on her lips as she looked over to him.

"It wasn't important. It's not important." he said as he laid out his bedroll. "It didn't mean anything."

"Of course not. All you could think about was getting to Kahlan. You give me one kiss and you've cheated."

A smile crossed Kahlan's lips as she looked over to her, trying not to laugh "Was this before or after you both ate the maggots?"

Snorting through a laugh of his own, Richard walked to Cara and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, "You had really bad breath."

Zedd gave a light chuckle as he continued with the soup.

"He is a good kisser though isn't he?" the Mord-Sith said giving a wide smile to Kahlan, who was then unable to contain the laugh that rose in her throat.

"I think so."

"But you haven't kissed anyone else." she looked to Richard then back to her, "He could be your worst kisser and you would never know." she teased happily. "You've confessed him," she pointed to Daniel, who was watching intensely, "Kiss him."

"I will kiss you Mistress." Daniel said confidently as he stood and walked closer to her. "I am sure I will please you."

"Don't give him any ideas." Zedd said to Cara, holding in a laugh.

Kneeling down beside her, Richard wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with everything within him, leaving her breathless when he pulled away. "How was that?" he asked smiling at her expression.

She nodded, a smile on her lips as she took in a few deep breaths. Zedd began to chuckle as Richard turned to Cara, who raised an eyebrow, "She's never kissed anyone else, of course she likes it when you kiss her."

"I could always kiss you." Kahlan said as her breath returned to her.

"Yes, but someone would be very sad if you left him for me." she said making Richard laugh

"I would." he said walking to Kahlan, "I would be very sad if you left me."

"I wouldn't leave you." she stated adamantly, their eyes locking for a brief moment before he passed her, making his way to Zedd.

*****************************************************

"Are you awake?" he said softly, his hand slowly running up and down her arm.

"Mmm." she managed as she pulled herself closer to him. her head moving from his shoulder to his chest, her right arm draped over his stomach. "I'm awake."

He smiled as she lifted her head, looking up at him, "Hi." he said softly, a smile on his lips.

"Hi." she opened and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to adjust to the light around them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking..." he looked over to Zedd, who snored loudly, then to Cara, who appeared to be asleep also. "They are still asleep... We could-" her lips were on his before he could finish his thought. He pulled at the laces of her dress, determined to feel her flesh against his. He was getting much quicker at removing her clothes, he only wished she didn't wear the corset. It always slowed him down.

"You two could at least go through the trees again." Cara said annoyed, making Kahlan pull away from him.

"We didn't mean to wake you." she said softly, looking over to her as she fumbled with the laces of her dress.

Sitting up, the Mord-Sith yawned, "Of course not. Your moans were almost quiet." coming to her feet she looked over to the D'Haran, sitting against a tree, staring at them.

Sitting herself up, Kahlan looked over to Daniel and then back to Richard "I'm going to get some breakfast." she said slightly embarrassed to have been watched.

"I'll come with you." Cara said as Kahlan put on her boots. "I can't sit here and have him stare at us too."

*****************************************************

"He asked me to marry him."

She stopped and turned around towards her, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't have anyone else to tell." Kahlan replied through a sigh.

"You have Zedd."

"Zedd. Yes, I suppose."

"You agreed then?" Cara asked, turning away from her.

A small smile crossed her lips, "Yes." a small laugh escaped her lips, "It feels like a dream. I never thought this would be possible."

"You are a Confessor." Cara said softly

"And you're Mord-Sith. It didn't stop you from loving Leo." she said with a growing smile.

"You're not going to stop smiling are you?"

"I don't think so. It won't bother you as much if you smiled with me."

A smile crossed her own lips, "When did he ask you?"

*****************************************************

"I asked her to marry me." he said casually, as he rolled his bedroll.

"While lying in the dirt?" Zedd asked with a wide smile.

"Back in Aydindril. Before you and Cara came knocking."

"You are just now mentioning it?" He asked looking up from his pack.

"She said yes." Richard said, looking up, beaming with joy as he stuffed the blankets into his pack. "I'm going to marry her."

"That's wonderful, my boy!" he said loudly as he stood up to hug his grandson. "I always knew you both would be happy together."

"You knew I wouldn't be confessed, didn't you?"

"You seem to forget that I am a Wizard of the First Order." he laughed, "I know things."

*****************************************************

"Are you certain?" Darken Rahl's voice echoed through the halls of The People's Palace.

"Yes, my Lord." the large D'Haran soldier said softly, his eyes focused on the ground. "There is no mistaken."

"She wore a Rad'a'Han?"

"I do not believe so. Her magic flowed through them both. The ground shook from his strength."

He stared passed him, trying to understand what had happened. This would change his plans.

"She must not conceive a child with my brother. The Mother Confessor is mine."

"Forgive me, Sir, but why do you want her?"

Rahl smiled widely, showing all of his teeth, "Because my brother loves her." he gave a light chuckle, "If The Mother Confessor bares my child, it would destroy him. It is the least I can do." his eyes met the soldiers, "Are you sure of what you saw?"

"Yes sir. They were very much together."

"And he was unharmed by her magic?"

"I am not sure. They didn't stop."

He sighed, as he stood from his chair, "How close are they?"

"They will arrive before dark tomorrow."

"Then we don't have time to waste."

*****************************************************

"Can I ask you a question Zedd?" he spoke softly as he looked up into the wizard's eyes.

"Anything." he replied as he tossed a twig into the fire.

"Has a Confessor ever married?"

He took in a deep breath, he had expected that question, "I do not believe so. A Confessor does not need to marry. Taking a man as her mate is done out of love. Marriage deals with love."

"And her people?"

"This is new to them. A Confessor in love with-"

"A woods guide." he interrupted.

"Richard," he paused, trying to find the words, "a Confessor - The Mother Confessor," he corrected himself, "chooses a mate that will unite lands, create peace..."

"I can't do anything like that."

"Did she ask you to?" Zedd asked, knowing the answer.

"No."

He walked closer to him, placing a reassuring hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Kahlan loves you. That is all that matters. Her people - your people, will understand in time." he smiled warmly, "Give them time."

*****************************************************

"He has already decided." Kahlan said as she pulled her knife from the rabbit laying at her feet.

"He has decided wrong."

"It is his decision to make. We should respect that."

Rolling her eyes, Cara let out a laugh, "You're going to marry a man who was too stupid to take his thrown."

"He doesn't want it." she sighed, "I want him to be happy."

"He's a Rahl!" Cara said loudly, coming to her feet. "He's supposed to be ruling the land! If you took the thrown, your marriage would unite the lands. Isn't that what you are supposed to do when you take a mate?"

"Richard's not my mate." Kahlan said calmly.

"Your people think you are making a mistake marrying him." she paused, waiting for her to look up, "Maybe you are."

"Marrying the man I love is not a mistake." Kahlan said slowly, looking up, trying to get Cara to understand. "Richard may not be who my people expect me to marry, but it doesn't change the way I feel about him. I want to marry Richard." she smiled, "I never thought I'd want anything this much. I want to marry Richard, have his children, spend the rest of my life with him." her smile widened as one slowly grew on Cara's lips. "I want him to be happy. If he's happy, I'm happy."

"If you marry him, how do you think he's going to feel, when you're busy with your duties and he never gets to see you?"

That was the question Kahlan had been trying to avoid asking herself. The one question that screamed in her mind, asking her to think it through. She wanted him to be happy, but marrying him was something she wasn't sure would do that.

*****************************************************

Eating quickly, they packed up what was left, so Zedd would have something to eat when he started to get hungry again. Daniel, now riding with Cara, stared a head at Kahlan as she rode beside Zedd.

"I suppose I should congratulate you." he said softly, leaning towards her, smiling widely, "The Mother Confessor getting married is a wonderful occasion!" he exclaimed making Kahlan laugh. "And you didn't tell before?"

"I thought about it... but the we..." she said softly, her cheeks turning red for a moment as she lifted her head towards him, "I'm getting married." she said softly, a wide smile crossing her lips.

"Yes you are." he replied matching her smile, her happiness spreading through him.

"I never thought this was possible." she said returning her attention to the trail above her. "Zedd, has any other Confessor married before?"

"I do not believe so. Not many men will allow themselves near a Confessor." he said honestly.

She smiled, "Yes. He's a rare person." turning back, she met his eyes, "I can't believe this is happening." she said looking back to Zedd, his smile widening at the sight of her joy.

"If we push farther tonight, we can be there sooner." Cara said annoyed as Daniel moved around, trying to get a better look at Kahlan.

"We're making good time." Richard said smiling

"You are not the one with this," she nodded her head backwards to the D'Haran, "sitting behind you."

"It can't be that bad."

Cara stopped her horse, a smile crossed her lips, "Let him ride with you."

His smile widened as he shook his head, "I only share my horse with Kahlan."

"She already has one. Take him." she watched him as he held in his laughter, "It's not funny."

"I think so." he replied letting out his laugh.

"You want to ride with your mistress?" she asked the man leaning behind her, looking over her shoulder.

He smiled widely at the question, "If my mistress wishes. I will do anything for her."

"Cara, you-"

"It's all right." Kahlan said turning back towards them, "I'll let him ride with me."

Richard smiled, "You could always ride with me again."

"We didn't get very far the last time." she said smiling.

"She's right. Lord Rahl has very eager hands." Cara said to Daniel as he climbed off her horse.

"I do not." he retorted

"Your hands are on her every chance you get." she said smirking.

"She's right." Zedd called back over his shoulder.

"I don't mind." she said softly as Daniel climbed behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You can always ride with me." Zedd said loudly watching the discomfort between Kahlan and Daniel.

*****************************************************

"What is it my lord?"

Darken Rahl turned slowly towards the voice, "Let them get closer. They are outnumbered and coming right to us." he smiled widely, "They don't even know what's waiting for them."


	5. Chapter 5

The blur of steal and blood replayed in his mind, as they were taken to The People's Palace. Moments ago, he had been riding beside Kahlan, talking about their future, when they were surrounded. Leaving his horse, Richard attacked the soldiers coming for them. Blood flew through the air as his sword passed through the enemy. There were too many of over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Kahlan walking between four D'Haran soldiers, her face and clothes covered in blood, her hands bound behind her. Cara, walking a several feet behind her, next to Zedd, who wore a Rada'Han. Looking back to Kahlan, her eyes met his, she nods, trying to let him know she is alright before turning her attention to one of the men staring at her.

"You're very lucky Lord Rahl has chosen you."

"Chosen me? For what?" she asked quickly almost stopping, but the push on her back moved her forward.

He smiled, looking forward at Richard, "He knows about you two. He didn't like it. He wants you for himself." his laugh ran a chill through her body.

She looked up to the man she loved, still staring at her, her eyes wet and full of fear.

"Don't worry, he may not kill him." the D'Haran said watching them, "As long as he has you, and The Seeker suffers, he will be happy."

"He will never have me."

A smile crossed the large man's lips, brushing his blonde hair back from his face he let out a laugh, "Your fight will only make him happier to take you. He likes it. He will break you." her face didn't change, her eyes burned into his as she thought, "You may last longer than we expected." he said softly, suddenly feeling sorry for her fate.

"Keep them close, don't take any chances." The small soldier said looking over his shoulder at his men.

Standing before him, arms tied behind her, blood slowly dripping down her cheek from the recent beating she received when she was separated from the others. Her heart pounding in her ears as he approached her, smiling.

"So glad you could join me." he said walking around her, taking in the sight of her beauty. "You must be tired. You and The Seeker have been spending a lot of time together." his hand slowly ran down her arm, stopping when he hit the bindings around her wrists. "I was surprised to find him... How is it you were able to lay with him without destroying him?" She said nothing, her eyes staring straight ahead at the stone wall. "My men searched your bags, they found no Rada'Han. So tell me, how were you able to lay with him?"

"He's a rare person." she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"You will find, I will not tolerate your disrespect." he smiled, "Perhaps, you need some persuading." He turned towards the two men standing beside the door, Take her to dungeon. Allow her to see her friends." Turning back to her, his smile faded, "You will soon find how well you have been treated."

She walked slowly, taking everything in as they moved down the halls. "He's right, you know." One of the men said softly to her, "You are very lucky. He had them beaten. The Mord-Sith, she and your Seeker got the worst of it."

She stared at him, his green eyes comforting her, even with though his words made her ache. "They are alive?" she asked softly.

"Yes." He said even softer as the other guard looked over at him, "He won't kill them, even if they wish for it." The tear that fell down her cheek, taking the blood with it, caught his attention and carefully, he wiped it from her face, his gentleness surprising, before giving her a small smile. "It will be easier if you didn't fight this."

Nodding, she turned her head forward, just as they reached the dungeon doors.

"Enjoy yourself." The first words from the other guard's mouth made the hairs on her neck stand.

"Kahlan?" Zedd's voice came from the darkness.

Moving towards his voice, she almost smiled, untying her hands, she immediately wrapped her arms around him, "Zedd!" she said looking up at him. His face, bruised and bloody "Where's Richard and Cara?"

"We're over here." Cara said, opening her eyes.

"Richard!" she said as she noticed his head in her lap. Kneeling down beside the Mord-Sith, she noticed the bleeding cuts covering her face. Fear washed over her as her eyes moved down to the man she loved.

"Kahlan?"

Gently, she brushed the hair from the blood on his forehead, "How long have you been in here?"

"Not long." Cara's voice was soft as she turned towards her friend, "Where were you?"

"With Rahl. What did they do to you?"

Stepping in front of them, Zedd kneeled down, the light from the fire glaring off of the Rada'Han. "We were welcomed by Darken Rahl's men."

She stared down at him, his eyes half open as he stared up at her, his breath short and quick. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, "I'm-"

"No." he said quickly, reaching for her hand "You can't."

"I can't let him do this to you. To you all."

"No." he repeated, trying to sit up. "You-"

She sighed as Cara held him down by the shoulders, "Look at you. All of you. Maybe, if I-"

"Maybe," He said, his voice getting stronger "Kahlan, please, don't…"

Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his forehead, "I'm sorry." She said, as she slowly stood, looking around at Zedd and Cara. Walking over to the door, she held her hands out to the guard that frightened her.

"There's no need for that. She's coming willingly." The other said as the ropes were placed over her hands.

"If she escapes-"

"I'm not going to escape." She said looking straight ahead of her, trying to keep her mind off of the people behind her.

"Let's go." Taking hold of her arms, they led her through the door.

"She can't do this." he said pushing Cara's arms off of him, allowing him to sit forward, "We have to stop her."

"She's made up her mind, Richard." Zedd said with a sigh.

Leaning her head back, she laughed, "You wont be able to stop her." opening her eyes, she looked to them, "She's doing what needs to be done."

"How can you say that?" his voice hardening at the Mord-Sith.

"Cara's right. Kahlan is trying to protect us."

"What? Zedd, you know what he will do to her!" his anger filling within him, "I can't let her be with him!"

Wrapping his arms around him, he whispered, "She loves you. She does this to save you, to save us."

Returning the embrace, he released a soft cry of her name.

Staring at the wall, she adjusted the covers around herself, holding them tightly against her for some comfort. Tears filling her eyes as her mind wondered.

"It will not be as bad as you expect." his voice running shivers through her body. "'I must admit, I didn't think you would be this cooperative." stepping closer, he studied her face, the tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes as she nodded. "Why are you being so cooperative?"

"Because I want to-"

"You want to protect your friends." he finished her sentence, "This will not protect them. This will protect you." moving around the bed, closer to her, "If you do not do this, I will torture you in ways you cannot even imagine."

"If this will not help them, I will not-"

He laughed loudly as Kahlan pushed the blankets from herself and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. "You are already in my bed. Do you really think I'm going to let you leave?" pressing his hands on her shoulders, holding her down. "You are not leaving."

Walking through the palace, Kahlan, followed by a guard, allowed herself to think of the people she cared about.

"Mother Confessor," she turned towards his voice, "He asks about you."

"What?" she asked softly.

"The Seeker. He asks about you. They all do." He kept his eyes straight ahead, knowing her eyes were on him.

"Are they alright?" it had been over a week since she had seen them, she didn't even know they were still there.

Nodding, he looked around "If I take you to them..." he paused as they were passed by a few soldiers, "If I take you to them, will you be quick?"

Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing them again, "Yes."

Taking her arm, he pulled her into a long hallway. "You won't have much time. They will notice you aren't walking through the halls."

"Thank you- You know, I don't even know your name." she said stopping, turning him to face her.

"Michael. My name is Michael." he said softly, his green eyes meeting hers

"Michael." she repeated softly, allowing herself to smile softly at him.

"This way." he said as he turned, leading her down the hallway.

Stepping through the door, she felt their eyes on her. "Kahlan!" Richard half shouted as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly against himself. "Are you okay?" he asked into her hair, not wanting to pull away from her.

"I'm fine." she lied, looking over to Zedd and Cara, slowly walking towards them.

He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "What did he do to you?"

She shook her head. How could she tell him what had happened throughout the week? It would kill him. "Are you alright?" she asked quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice the pain in her eyes.

"We're fine." Zedd said softly, pulling her into a hug. "We've been worried about you."

"You are all alright?"

"We're standing here aren't we?" Cara said as she crossed her arms. Throwing her arms around her, Kahlan hugged her tightly. "You can let go of me."

"Mother Confessor, we must leave." Michael said, sticking his head through the open door, "They will be coming for you shortly."

"I'm coming." she turned to Richard, their eyes locking for a moment before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you." he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers, his hands gently caressing her face.

"I love you too." she said before kissing him once more and walking through the door with Michael.

"You saw him today."

"What?" she asked looking up from her plate.

"My brother. You saw him today didn't you?" he asked, looking at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes." she said softly.

He nodded as he continued eating. "Who brought you to them?"

"I found them myself."

His fist slammed against the table, making Kahlan jump. "Who brought you to them?" he shouted, his voice echoing through the halls. She said nothing. Her eyes remained on her plate, "You will answer me!"

Looking up, she straightened her back, their eyes connecting, "No one took me to the dungeon. I went looking for it." she said calmly. "You should find guards who can do their job."

He smiled, "You managed to lose my guard and you didn't try to escape?" his smile widened, "You continue to surprise me."

"What good would my escape bring? You would kill my friends-"

"And the man you love." he completed her sentence. "Yes, you are right. I would." he started to eat again, returning his eyes to his plate for a moment before looking back to her, "Eat. You're going to need your energy."

"She was with you Michael, wasn't she?"

"No, Sir." he said softly as he brought a half conscious Nicci into the room. "I have not seen The Mother Confessor today." he added as he pushed her down before the table in the middle of the room.

"If I find you lied to me, I will have your head removed."

"Yes Sir." he replied looking up from Nicci, "Shall we begin?"

With a nod from Rahl, he pulled the cloth from the center of the table, revealing a quillion, now glowing as her Han was pulled into it. "Complete it today. I don't care if she falls over dead, get it all." he said as he walked toward the door, "I have The Mother Confessor herself waiting for me in my chambers. I'm going to enjoy this." he added just before the door shut behind him."

"Seeker?"

He looked up to the voice, "Yes?"

"The Mother Confessor asked me to give you this." Michael said reaching out his hand. "She wrote it this morning when she found out."

"Found out?" he asked walking closer.

"It would be best if you got rid of this once you've read it. He suspects."

Taking the letter from his hand, he grabbed hold of his arm, "Why are you helping her?"

"She is The Mother Confessor and you are the heir to his thrown. He should be dead." he said calmly, looking around to Zedd and Cara for a moment before returning his eyes to Richard. "Are you going to replace him?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"No." Richard said quickly, unfolding the paper in his hands. Jerking his head up, he looked at Michael, "Is she sure?"

Nodding, Michael took in a deep breath, "I informed her this morning. I am not sure how long it will take to drain her." he said softly, looking down the hall to be sure no one was listening. "He has her sitting there until- We do not have much time."

"What can we do?" Cara said after reading the paper Richard handed her, "We are locked down here."

Michael smiled, "The Mother Confessor has a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

"You must be pleased with this news." he said coming to the bed, "You must be thrilled to tell your Seeker." A few tears fell down her cheeks as she turned away from him, staring at the wall. "You can go tell them all right now."

Turning towards him, she held in her tears, "I can't see him. Not knowing what I have done. It would kill him."

He smiled widely, "Yes, he would be very upset, but I think I will give him our wonderful news." he turned and walked quickly out of the room.

The moment the door shut, leaving her alone, she released the tears she had been holding. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, hoping to drown out her cries.

"Mother Confessor, are you alright?" Michael's voice came from the other side of the door, making her jump slightly.

"I'm fine." she said quickly, wiping her eyes as the door slowly pushed open.

"He has gone to your friends hasn't he?" he asked softly, standing in the doorway. She nodded, finding herself unable to speak. "The letter you wrote the Seeker-"

"How could I have told him like that?" she asked through a soft cry.

He smiled warmly, trying to comfort her, "I am sure he will understand."

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she looked away from him, "How could he?" she took in a deep breath, "At least he doesn't suspect."

"Open the door!" Rahl said as he walked down the hallway, "Restrain them." he added as he came closer.

"What's going on?" Richard asked as a group of soldiers came through the door.

"I have come to give you all the good news." Rahl said as he entered, "Your Mother Confessor is with child." he said looking at Richard, a wide smirk across his face, "It must pain you to know she carries my child."

The tears in Richard's eyes, made the smirk on Rahl's face turn up into a wide smile. "You take pride in the rape of your child's mother?"

"I assure you, it was not rape." he said with a slight laugh, "She enjoyed every minute of it."

He jerked forward, wanting to slam his fist into his face, "You raped her and you know it!" he shouted angrily as he held back his tears. "She would never allow you to touch her!"

"You underestimate her need to be loved. She is a woman. I simply gave her what she wanted and in return she will give me a child."

The more upset Richard seemed to get the happier Rahl seemed to get.

"Can we see her?" Zedd asked softly, silently hoping they could speak with her.

Rahl's smile widened as he thought about what Kahlan had said. "Yes. She would like to see you." Turning towards the door, he walked out slowly, "Bring the Seeker first."

"I have a gift for you." Darken Rahl said as he opened the door.

Stepping through the door, he saw her. Standing, back towards them, looking out of the window, the sunlight shining around her Mother Confessor's dress. Not daring to turn around for fear of looking disappointed if he wasn't standing behind her.

"Kahlan?" Richard's voice filling her with comfort.

"Watch them." Rahl said to the guards before leaving the room.

"Richard!" she half cried as he moved towards her, pulling away from the guards. Turning around, she pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly. "I wasn't sure he would allow you to come." she said softly, reaching for the rope that bound his hands.

"Mother Confessor," the guard said loudly, stepping closer, "I was ordered to-"

"It's fine. Wait by the door." Kahlan said calmly, her eyes narrowing as she looked up to him. Nodding, he stepped back slowly, keeping his eyes on them. "The other side of the door." she corrected herself, when he came to a stop.

"My orders-"

"You will be on the other side of the door. We can't leave without passing you."

He thought for a moment before taking another step backwards, "Yes, Confessor."

The moment the door shut, she returned her attention to him, "Where are Zedd and Cara?"

"They are still in the dungeon-Kahlan, what's going on?"

"He's using a quillion to take her Han. Once he has drained her, he's going to take it for himself." she sighed, tears slowly escaping her eyes. "He will be unstoppable. We have to kill him before he takes the Han."

Wiping her cheeks, he took in a deep breath, "Kahlan, we don't even know how long it will take." he looked to her stomach for a second, then returned his eyes to hers, "You-"

"It's not-" she paused, "I wanted to tell you before we left Aydindril"

"What?"

"It's not his, Richard. It's yours."

He stared at her, trying to understand. "Why didn't you-"

"You would have insisted that I stay in Aydindril." she said quickly.

"The letter-Why didn't you-"

"I couldn't risk anyone else reading. Richard, if he found out... He would never allow me to bare your child." her voice softly cracking as she thought about what Darken Rahl would do if he knew.

Before she finished her thoughts, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. His heart relieved that it was his child she now carried.

Pushing him back, she pressed her forehead against his. "Your sword is in the dining hall." looking into his eyes, she sighed. "Michael will get you to it."

He nodded slowly, taking her hands in his and swallowing the lump in his throat, "Can we trust him?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure at first, but I am now." she said looking to the door, being sure they were still alone. "He will give you a key to the dungeon. The quillion is in the hall closest to the dungeon, that's where he has been spending most of his time. You won't have long until he has acquired all of her Han. We have to take out the men guarding the room. They never go inside and he has over twenty walking by it at all times. The Mord-Sith, Richard, they are inside the room. They've been watching Nicci. There are only eight of them." she said softly, taking in a deep breath, "This," taking his hands, she placed a small metal key in his palm, "will remove Zedd's Rada'Han-"

"How did you-"

"I took it from one of the Mord-Sith."

He smiled widely, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since he informed me, nothing I did would protect you." she said softly, "Richard, I was so sure he wouldn't hurt you if I-" she closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears beginning to collect, "I had to. He-"

Reaching back to her face, he waited until her eyes opened, "I know." he said softly, "Kahlan, its okay."

She shook her head, tears falling without restraint, "I didn't fight him, Richard. I was so afraid he would have you killed, I didn't care what he did to me."

He stared at the wall; his mind uncontrollably imagined what she had gone through. His hands on her body, touching her in ways only Richard had before, his lips against hers, kissing her.

"I didn't kiss him." she said seeming to read his mind, her hand grabbed his, hoping he would listen. "I wouldn't- I didn't kiss him." she repeated, when he looked up to her face again.

He showed no emotion, his mind spun in circles, trying to understand. "Kahlan, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Richard, I would never allow him to-" she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. "Nothing I say will make it alright."

Slowly, he reached up to her face, gently wiping his thumb across her cheek, removing the tears that were falling. "You don't have to explain." he said giving her a small smile, "I know you. I trust you."

"I love you." she said softly.

Nodding, he smiled widely, "I love you too. Both of you." he said looking to her stomach for a moment. "I'm going to get you out of here."

A light knock on the door came before it slowly pushed open. "Mother Confessor, he should be moving now." Michael said as he dragged the soldier's body through the door. "Lord Rahl is with the qillion."

Moving past him, she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "We should go then."

"Kahlan," grabbing her arm, he turned her towards him and kissed her.

Walking quietly down the hall, Richard and Kahlan followed him carefully; looking around to be sure they were not being watched or followed. "How much farther is it?"

He stopped, turning towards the Seeker, "You shouldn't waste time on this." he said softly, "The Mother Confessor believes you can do this, but it is risky. If you are caught, he will have you killed. You should get The Mother Confessor back to Aydindril. She would be safer there. She would have more protection-"

"I can protect her." Richard said quickly, looking from him to Kahlan, who stared at him, hoping he would see it as they did. "I can protect you."

Shaking his head, Michael let out a sigh, "If you could, she would not have had to do those things. If you take the thrown here, she would always be protected."

Now he understood why Michael was helping them. He hopes he would take the thrown from Darken Rahl. "I have no desire to take the thrown. I am not a Rahl."

"You are a Rahl. You are not like the others. You would bring justice and peace."

"He's right Richard." Kahlan spoke softly, "You could change everything."

He shook his head once again, "I am not what you are looking for."

"It is because you think this; you are the only one who should take it." Michael said before turning back and walking down the hall. "We're almost there."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked her, keeping his eyes ahead of them.

Grabbing his hand, she sighed, "Because I know how you feel about it. I didn't want to push you into something you didn't want to do."

"But you think I'm making a mistake."

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"It does to me."

Stopping, she released his hand, knowing he would turn to face her, "I think you would make a great ruler. The people of D'Hara need you."

Releasing a hard sigh, Michael too came to a stop and pushed them into the Dining Hall. "You do not have time for this. Someone will be coming soon."

Keeping his eyes on her for a moment, he walked backwards to the long table in the center of the room. Turning around just as he reached it, he looked down to see several weapons lying side by side. Grabbing his sword first, he reached for the others. Stepping beside him, Kahlan picked up her daggers, her knuckles turning white with her hard grip.

"Were these the whole time?" He asked softly, picking up Cara's agiels.

"Yes. He enjoyed the sight. I could have attacked him with any one of these, but he knew I wouldn't." she said even softer as she picked up the dacra and handed it to him.

"We need to move. He has sent some men to get you." Michael whispered from across the room. "You have minutes before he comes for you."

"We don't have time to get to Cara and Zedd." Kahlan said turning to the D'Haran, "Go to them, and get them out of here."

Richard smiled, "Cara won't leave without a fight of her own."

"I will have to pass him on my way to the dungeon. I'll be dead before I reach your friends."

Thinking for a moment, she grabbed Richard's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Take him back to the dungeon." she said softly, "If they see you taking him back, they won't stop you." she turned to him, "I'll wait a few minutes, give you time to get to them and then I'll head towards Rahl."

"No, you can't go to him."

"I'll walk slow." she said giving him a small smile. "You can beat me there." Her smile widened as she waited for a response.

"Walk very slowly." he said as he followed Michael through the door.

Her heart pounding in her ears as she waited, wondering if the plan would even work. She slowly walked around the table, running her fingers across the table. After half a few minutes, she couldn't take the wait any longer. Walking quietly through the doors, she looked down the hall. Alone, she walked towards the dungeon, hoping her friends would already be there. The closer she became, the more her fear began to take over.

"Mother Confessor." She froze at the voice, "We were told you were to stay in Lord Rahl's chambers."

Slowly, she turned, the Mord-Sith before her towering above her. Placing a small smile on her face, she looked up. "I couldn't sit any longer."

"I'm going to take you back."

"Alright." she said, her smile widening as she waited for the other woman to step closer.

The moment she was within reach, Kahlan's hand came up, slamming the dagger into the Mord-Sith's shoulder, causing her to give a small yelp of surprise. Moving even quicker, she pulled it from her body and ran it across her neck, silencing her as she fell to the ground.

"Kahlan!" she turned quickly, weapon still in hand, "It's just me." Richard said softly, grabbing her hand and pushing it from his throat.

"Sorry." looking around, she noticed he was alone, "Where is-"

"They're waiting for us." he said, knowing what she was going to ask. "When you didn't come, I thought something had gone wrong."

"We have to hide her." Kahlan said nodding to the body lying on the ground beside them. "If anyone walks by..." her words trailed off as she bent down, grabbing the Mord-Sith's legs.

Hiding the body in silence, Richard found himself staring at the woman moving before him. The blood, now splattered across her face and chest, sent a wave of fear through him.

"I'm fine." she said noticing him staring.

"Kahlan, maybe you shouldn't-"

"I'm not going to sit out here and wait for you to come out of there." she said adamantly, looking up at him. "I'll be fine."

"It's not just you I'm worried about anymore." stepping over the bloody body, he pulled her to him, hugging her. "You can't expect me to let you rick your life or our child's." he said softly, trying to get her to understand.

Nodding slowly, she looked up to him, "I can't just wait, Richard."

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, "You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"No." she said quickly, smiling herself. "But," she added a moment later, "I will be careful."

"Hate to interupt," Michael said as he came around the corner, "But we need your help."

It was easier than she thought, taking down the guards standing outside the room. "There's more?" Richard asked softly.

Nodding, Kahlan looked down the hall, "They're coming." she said as she pulled one of her daggers from a body she had pressed against the wall.

Slowly, Michael pushed the door open, being the first to walk in. Sitting in a chair, Rahl's hands were inches from a blue and orange glowing object, didn't open his eyes, or seem to notice the door open. Immediately, Michael identifying it as the quillion, motioned slowly for the others to follow him inside. As Kahlan stepped through the door, Rahl's eyes opened, connecting almost instantly with hers. A smile crossed his lips as they came closer, Richard holding the Sword of Truth tightly in his hands, led the way.

Immediately, the Mord-Sith ran towards them, standing between them and Rahl. With a smile, Cara ran forward, taking down the sisters that stood in her way. Kahlan was the next to move, running in after her friend. Losing sight of everyone except for the women coming at her, she jumped when his back hit hers, blocking two Mord-Sith from getting to her.

"I thought you would have been here sooner." he said quietly, looking down to his hands as the last of his guard's fell to the ground.

"Get away from it." Richard said as he stepped in front of him.

The glow faded as he pulled his hands away from the quillion. His smile widened, his eyes never leaving Kahlan. "It's a shame you're trying this. I've treated you well. You would be wise to think this through."

"I have thought it through." she softly replied.

"You thought up the whole plan didn't you?" he asked, looking over to Richard and back again. "You honestly thought that you would win." he laughed loudly as he raised his hands into the air.

Holding the sword up, Richard blocked the lightning that erupted from Rahl's palms. Cara ran forward with her agiels in hand trying to get close enough to kill the enemy. In a blur of motion, Rahl shifted one of his hands directly to hinder Cara's approach, immediately causing her to stop to deflect the magic flying towards her. As Richard's feet slid backwards, he noticed both Zedd and Kahlan quickly positioning themselves behind Darken Rahl.

Sensing a poised Kahlan ready to strike, Rahl heaved a final blast of energy before spinning around in time to grab her wrist as a dagger made its way towards his neck. A mix a fear and fury raced through her blood as Rahl pulled her before him, using her as a human shield. Slowly Richard inched closer, knuckles white and eyes filled with rage at seeing his beloved Kahlan wrapped in the arms of his brother.

"Come any closer and I will kill her." His voice filled with malice as he moved backwards, keeping his eyes on Richard.

"No you won't." Richard said confidently, "She's carrying your child."

Rahl's smile faded as Richard took a step closer, "She has a sister. I can always-"

"You won't get out of here alive." she said softly, looking at the side of his face. "He's not going to let-"

"He will do anything to save your life." Slowly, Rahl moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to kill them all."

The moment Richard took another step, Rahl's hand moved from Kahlan's waist, throwing lightning at The Seeker, knocking the sword out of his hands. He stood frozen for a moment as he thought.

"You are defenseless." he said softly just as Kahlan's elbow pushed into his ribs, trying to move to Richard. "You're not moving" he said loudly pulling her back to him.

"Let her go." Richard said trying to calm his anger.

"You know I won't do that." slowly his hands ran over her stomach, lightly grazing her breasts.

Gritting his teeth, he ran forward, pulling the dacra from his back. Seeing the rage in his eyes, she knew what he was going to do. Moving slightly to the right, pulled Rahl's attention to her just as Richard pushed the weapon into his side. A scream of pain flowing from his lips as he pushed her to the ground, grabbing hold of his brother. The light blue light flowed from him into Richard as he held the dacra in place.

Watching as Darken Rahl's body fell to the ground, Richard released a scream of anger before pressing his hands to his forehead in pain.

"Richard!" she yelled as he sank to his knees. Wrapping her arms around him, Kahlan pressed her forehead to his, "You absorbed the han." she said as he attempted to open his eyes against the pain. "We have to get him out of here."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Zedd knelt down beside her, "Here," he held out the Rada'Han he had been wearing in the dungeon. "put this on him. It will help him while we get him back to the Sisters of the Light."

"Richard?" she said softly as she closed the metal around his neck.

A small smile crossed his lips as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Mother Confessor?"

Turning in the chair towards his voice, she pulled her eyes off of Richard, who was lying in bed. "Have you sent word to Sister Verna?"

"Yes, Confessor." Michael said as he stepped closer, "She replied in the journey book. She has requested you bring him to her."

"I won't go back." Richard said softly as he sat forward.

"If you don't. you'll die."

"I have this." he pointed to the Rada'Han. "It will keep me alive."

She turned towards him, "Richard, you have to learn to use it-"

He smiled, "You're not going to let it go are you?"

"No" she replied immediately.

"I'll go, but only if you come with me."

She studded his face for a moment, "I have to-"

"I'm not going unless you go too. Kahlan, I don't know how long I'll be there. I don't want to lose time with you. Miss anything."

"Michael," she turned to face him "Please write her back. Tell her we will be leaving in the morning."

"Yes Confessor." he said before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"We should tell Cara and Zedd not to unpack their things."

"We don't have to take them with us." he said smiling widely.

She couldn't help but smile back as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "Cara's not going to let you go without her."

"We don't have to tell them we're going." he whispered as he pulled her into the bed beside him, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her.

THE END!


End file.
